


Sweaty dance club

by SaSatan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dance clubs and bartender, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has terrible luck, not only does he work at a night club, no that dumb customer needs to be hot, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty dance club

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write bad pick up lines, or like I call them, TPULS, short for terrible pick up lines.

Peter doesn't really like clubs, they’re suffocating, but he enjoys watching the people dance and have fun.

He was cleaning a shot glass when a new customer asked for his attention, sweating profusely. The man looked tired, sweaty and smelly but still grinned as if he had won something.

Peter skillfully ignored that the customer still looked hot, despite those things.

Wanting to be a good bartender, Peter smiled at the guy. He tried to be nice and asked what he wanted.

"A blowjob."

Peter had to stop himself from throwing various bottles at the guy, before remembering that they have a cocktail called like that. Peter swallowed his biting comments and just nodded and worked on the drink.

Back with the drink, he pushed it to the customer. Peter sure as hell did not stare as the guy took the glass, put it slightly aside before he leaned over the counter, his shirt sticking to his body.

"That blowjob is rather small, I could show you something bigger."

It took a while before Peter understood what the hell just happened. The guy leaned back, grinned smugly, drank his blowjob and before he left, he smirked at Peter again.  
But Peter still had the chance to yell something over the music.

"It doesn't matter the size, but on how long the blowjob takes. The best just need a few seconds, from my experience.”

Peter felt embarrassed to say such a thing, but he stayed strong and kept his eyes locked with the guy, who looked a little shocked.

"I don't believe you, please show me, make me believe."

Peter smirked with the guy. He also grinned, as if he said something funny.

"You already had a blowjob, did you not? And it took less than two seconds. If you want, I can make another one, but it will be another $10.55."

The grin of the man fell, surprised. And confused.

"Why, what did you think I meant?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TheFabulousAJ, who kinda saved me qwq


End file.
